Classification: The present invention relates to a new Rosa hybrida plant.
Variety denomination: The new plant has the varietal denomination xe2x80x98WEKamarsodoxe2x80x99.
This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Climbing Rose. It has as its seed parent an undisseminated, unpatented seedling of my creation. It has as its pollen parent another undisseminated, unpatented seedling of my creation.
Among the features which distinguish the new variety from other presently available and commercial rose cultivars known to the inventor are the following combination of characteristics: its excellent color stability throughout the life of the flower, its red suffusion on the upper side of the rachis, its numerous stipitate glands on the edge of the stipule and its abundant prickles. The plant has a spreading climbing growing habit, suitable for outdoor garden decoration.
Asexual reproduction of the new variety by budding as performed in Kern County and Upland, Calif., shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations. xe2x80x98WEKamarsodoxe2x80x99 may be asexually propagated by cuttings, budding and grafting. The budding and grafting successfully occurred on the plant/rootstock Rosa hybrida cv. xe2x80x98Dr. Hueyxe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, an undisseminated, unpatented seedling of my creation by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98WEKamarsodoxe2x80x99 bears medium sized flowers (about 6.8 to about 8.5 cm. in diameter) with double petalage (about 27 to 32), the seed parent bears significantly larger flowers (about 9 to about 11 cm. in diameter) with lesser petalage (about 12 to 17). The new variety bears its flowers in large clusters, whereas the seed parent bears its flowers in significantly smaller clusters.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, an undisseminated, unpatented seedling of my creation by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98WEKamarsodoxe2x80x99 bears flowers of even medium red coloration with double petalage (about 27 to 32 petals), the undisseminated seedling bears flowers of deep pink coloration with significantly heavier petalage (about 35 to 42 petals). The pollen parent bears foliage with a matte finish, whereas the new variety bears foliage with a moderately glossy finish.